


Time Child

by beautifulconcordia



Series: Time Lady and Puppy Chronicles [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: Missy and Clara are expecting. Are they ready for parenthood?





	1. With Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that has been sitting in my documents for well over a year and a half now. Finally got around to editing it and decided it was ready...enjoy!

Missy didn't know what to say to Clara. The words, “I'm pregnant,” didn't naturally come to her. She knew she would have to soon, she was starting to show. She knew how much Clara wanted a child,but she was scared. Last time she was pregnant, it was a different regeneration and she wasn’t ready. Running her fingers through her long waves,she smiles. A knock came at the door and Missy rushes to grab a coverup. Spotting a red plaid buttoned shirt, she throws it on and buttons it before heading to the door. She was a bundle of nerves. A crying mess. Her mind all over the place.Opening it, she finds Clara, and smiles weakly, trying her best to hide that she had been crying. Only Clara knew where her Tardis was. Well, so did the Doctor, but that was a story for another day.  
“Hey,” she says, running a hand through her hair. Clara enters, and pulls Missy into her arms.  
“Hey yourself,” she says, chuckling. Clara presses a kiss against Missy’s cheek,and the Time Lady melts into her shoulder, resting her head against the younger woman’s heart, listening to the thumping of the perfectly synchronized heartbeat. She felt instantly at home the moment she was in Clara’s arms. Breathing in, she could smell the familiar scent of the perfume. A hint of lavender, dashes of jasmine. And a little honeysuckle. Normally, she loved it, but her morning sickness made it hard to tolerate it. She could feel her stomach churning. Clara, running her fingers through the messy curls, notes that Missy was looking a tad more paler than usual,and nervous. Pressing a kiss against the matte of curls, she asks her,”Are you okay? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”  
“I just found out I’m pregnant,” Missy says nonchalantly, she decided it was best to be out with it. Clara looked at the older woman, puzzled at first.  
“When did you...when did you find out?”  
Missy pulls a pregnancy test out of her pocket. Clara looks at it, the results reading positive.  
“Oh wow…” she says, running her hand through her hair. Missy raises an eyebrow.  
“You think I’m excited? I’ve already been dealing with the morning sickness, and I’ve felt as if I’ve been gaining weight…and lately I’ve been wanting to eat the weirdest things.” Missy flops into a nearby chair. Clara sits next to her and pulls her into her arms.  
“I’m excited Missy. Excited for us. This is a big step in our relationship.”  
Missy flops down on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling in existential crisis mode.  
“I’m going to have to give up corsets. Not good for our baby.”  
Clara nods.  
“ This child has done nothing but kick all day today. Time children develop at a faster rate that a human being growing inside its mum. So they move around and start kicking and poking around early on. Our gestation is similar to humans though.”  
Clara smiled. “Gallifreyan biology is so interesting, she muses. I’m willing to bet our child is going to be like you though, I reckon. Stubborn and a pain in the arse.” She reaches over and gently places her hand against Missy's swell. Missy noticing affection, which was unusual of her, reciprocates by placing her own hand on top. Those damn hormones, she curses to herself silently. 

“I'd hope to gods our child would be a little of both of us,” Missy says quietly. Clara nods, replying,”Our child is still going to be half Gallifreyan though.”

Missy smiles.” We won't know until birth if the baby will have the capability to regenerate like I can. But unlike adult Gallifreyans, time tots cannot control their regeneration. It takes years and years to perfect controlling it. The Doctor and I it took years before we were able to halt our regenerations.” Missy gets up and walks over to a mirror. She looks at herself, realizing how much of a mess she looked. Her hair was frazzled and a complete mess, and all she had on was one of Clara's plaid shirts, with a Coal Hill t-shirt which had stains of vomit from morning sickness. She unbuttons the buttons, and pushes the shirt up, revealing her belly. Clara walks over and kneels in front of it, gently kissing the small swell. 

“ My bet is that it's a boy.”

Missy laughs at the thought. “ I bet it's a girl. However, Gallifreyans don’t have the constraints on gender that humans have.”

Clara laughed. “ We'll find out soon enough. I’ll love them either way.”

Missy grabs her hand,placing it on her belly. “Our child...it has two hearts. Listen.”

Clara places an ear to her belly, and as soon as she heard what Missy was talking about, she grins. She looks at Missy.

“Does that mean?”

Missy could only respond with a nod. 

Clara does not speak, she lays there next to Missy, her fingers resting on the small swell. Tears ran down her cheek, and the moment Missy sees it, she brushes the tears from Clara’s face.

“Our child is most definitely Time sensitive, but my dear, remember they are still human in nature. They have you in them.”

Clara traces against Missy’s belly, a smile escaping her lips. She had just felt the baby kick. It was no different than a human child.

“You’re right. I’m just worried.”

Missy throws her head back in laughter. “Our child will have the best of both of us.”

Clara kisses Missy, drawing the Time Lady in closer.

“Or the worst. But we shall see.”

Missy decides in that moment they should consult River. River was a time sensitive child, that was before she gave up her regeneration cycle. She remains on the floor, her fingers resting against the small swell.

“Clara, puppy...what would you think about consulting River Song? She might know more about life as a time sensitive person. Even though the Doctor has told me previously she no longer has her regeneration cycle, she did have one before sacrificing her regeneration energy to aid the Doctor.”

Clara thinks for a moment, intrigued by Missy’s thought process. It might be good for them to talk to her. Missy approaches her console, plugging in the coordinates to River’s location. 

“Normally, I’d use the vortex manipulator, but being with child, it can cause nasty time travel effects for not just me, but our little one here.” She says as she runs her hand across the small swell. Clara smiles, hoping for more answers.


	2. River Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy contacts River in need of assistance.

“We’ve landed, and I’ve contacted River using the vortex manipulator. Sending her coordinates now.”

Just as she sends them, River materializes on the platform.

“Clara, is that you? I haven’t seen you since our seance with Madame Vastra.”

She smiles. “Yes! It’s been a while. How have you been?”

River smiles. “Life at the library has been wonderful. I’ve never seen so much tranquility in my life. How have things been with you?” She glanced over at Missy, and raised an eyebrow.

“The Master is a woman now?”

Missy looks at River. “ How did you recognize me?”

River Song laughed. “Spoilers.” The three of them laughed and Missy blushes.

“River, we called you to ask you about time sensitive children. I’m with child now, this child is partially Clara’s as well—we discovered some things that indicate our unborn child might be time sensitive.”

River looked at them, then replied. “ Time sensitivities are because the child has Time Lord DNA, which your child will already have. You won’t know the regeneration capabilities until the child is born as the cycle has not yet formed. Does the baby have two hearts, or just one?”

Missy really regretted not paying attention to that lecture in Genetics and Biology in the Academy. In response to the question she posed, Missy replies,” I’ve been feeling two hearts beating.”

River thinks for a second, and replies,” So the baby has a fifty fifty chance of being a time sensitive child. The cycle begins to form in your second trimester of pregnancy. You’ll see a glow. That and the end of morning sickness. Gallifreyans tend to have more issues with morning sickness than humans because the child begins movement early on.”

Missy barges in, annoyed at the thought of constantly puking her guts out. “Fan-fucking-tastic,” she laments.

River smiles. “Their pregnancy is more noticeable early on as well. They show at four weeks. And wear sensible shoes for God’s sake. Your feet and ankles will swell up at times. Missy kicks off her heels, frowning at the thought of never being able to wear heels.

Clara smiles. “Thanks for the lesson on what to look for. I’ve never experienced this before.”

River grins. “It’s no worries sweetie. I did a course while I was on the sister planet of Gallifrey, studying their mating cycles, and took classes in Gallifreyan History. Learned quite a bit of interesting things. I must be off though, CAL only lets me appear for so long, but it has been wonderful seeing your face again. Good luck and goodbye sweetie. Talk soon.”

The two of them waved, and Missy threw herself in a chair, a papasan.


	3. Soft Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating change for this chapter forward.

“I don’t think I’m ready for this. The swelling, the mood swings, the weird cravings,and the insane nausea I constantly already experience,” she says as she reaches for the dirt in her plant, eating it by the handful. Clara grabs the plant, taking it away from her to fill it back up with more soil.

“Scottish. Scottish Highlands.” Missy says, licking her lips with satisfaction. Clara wondered how she knew, but wasn’t going to ask. She just refills the pot with fresh dirt, setting it on the console. Missy closes her eyes, and falls asleep satisfied. 

Clara approaches her, kissing her on her forehead gently. She takes a Gallifreyan book off the shelf, and begins to read. She loved the silence. The TARDIS translates it for her, and she reads it, studying the worn out biology book. Turning to a page on Time pregnancies, she finds it quite similar to humans. Tracing the page on what to look for, she read the part on the regeneration cycle. It was intriguing how their cycle develops during the last two trimesters.

During that moment, Missy happens to wake up, and notices Clara paging through the musty old book. She walks over, placing her hands on Clara’s shoulders.

“Fascinating, huh?” She says, as she peers over, noting that Clara was on the page referring to the Time version of what to expect when you’re expecting.

Clara yawns a little. “Well honestly, it’s very wordy yet informative.”

The time lady laughs. “Now you understand why I scraped by in my Gallifreyan health class.”

Clara smiles, leaning up to kiss Missy’s lips.

“If it makes you feel better, human health classes are boring too.”

Missy reaches her hand out to help Clara out of the chair. She pulls her human lover into her arms, holding her tightly.

“I can teach you the ways of Gallifreyan biology,” she says as she presses another kiss against Clara’s soft lips.

She kisses her again, and again, her hands slipping inside Clara’s sweatshirt. She cups a breast in her hand, her fingers teasing her nipple. Missy pushes Clara against the chair again, her fingers teasing the other breast as Clara gasps wildly for air.

Moaning, she reaches for Missy’s right hand, and grabs it, directing it downward allowing her to explore.

“Let’s continue this on the bed,”she whispers huskily and Missy nods in agreement. They move themselves towards their bed, and Missy pushes Clara on top of the bed, arching her back as she pins her human lover to the bed with her hands clasped tightly around her wrists.

That only lasts for a moment, and Clara pulls Missy’s stained top off, cupping her swollen breasts in her hands. She rubs her index finger and thumb against it, as Missy quietly curses.  
Her hands run down her sides, and she cups both hands against her swell, noting how much the baby had grown inside her in the span of nearly three months. She traces against the belly, noting every new curve, and remembering that time pregnancy was different in the sense that she appeared farther along than a human pregnancy would. She presses a kiss against her belly, sliding her hand inside the Time Lady’s panties. She could feel her wetness with one hand, her other hand still caressed the bump lovingly. Removing her hand, she licks the cum off her fingers with a smile. She loved to tease Missy constantly, foreplay was one of their favorite things. She snuggles up against Missy, her fingers playing with the lace of her panties. Missy smiles.

“I love when you tease me. Equally as satisfying.”

Clara nods, resting her head against Missy’s belly. She could feel the flutter of their baby, and smiles.

“Is there ultrasound technology on Gallifrey?”

Missy smiles. “There’s ultrasounds on medical planets. The TARDIS is actually equipped with basic medical technology as well, I even spent time in the lab centuries ago creating a medic sonic where you can run it where ever you need it to. It can detect pregnancy with a 99% accuracy rate.” Beaming, Missy flips out the small device, which appeared reminiscent of the Doctor’s sonic but smaller.

“Push the button here,” she says, pointing to the red button on the device. Clara pushes it and a sonic sound comes through. Missy smiles, and continues.

“ Switch the knob over to the scanner. Careful strokes over the area, otherwise it won’t pick anything up.” Clara runs it across the swell, and as she does so, a glow appears. It had the color of regeneration energy. 

She hears the heartbeats throughout the TARDIS. A screen pops up and there the baby was. It looked like a normal ultrasound, just there was no gel involved. Missy reaches for Clara’s hand.

“Beautiful,” she mouthed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Clara kisses her forehead, and squeezes her hand gently. Her other hand moved the sonic around a little bit and then she turns it off, and she slinks into Missy’s arms, her fingers tracing against her stomach gently.

“This is going to be a long ten months. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, poppet...Gallifreyan pregnancies last a little longer than human ones. And we usually do home births. Some do water births too.”

Clara looks at Missy like she swallowed a house. This was all new to her, but she was excited. Pressing her ear against Missy’s belly, she listens to the baby’s heartbeat again, her fingers rubbing against the swell lovingly. Unconsciously or consciously, Missy kisses her human lover against her forehead gently, nose pressed against her hair, breathing in the smell of vanilla with jasmine.

This pregnancy, she had to admit softened her a little.


End file.
